Rare Jewel
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: A new threat to take Gohan's mind off his father's death.
1. Chapter 1

**This is like, my first ever dbz story that I wrote at the beggining of the year, so, it's a little dodgy. I fixed it up as much as I could, but, it still sounds kinda stupid. Anyway, read on and tell me what you think.**

**Rare Jewel**

Gohan had defeated Cell, but, it had come with a great loss. The death of his father. Gohan had become quiet then. He had barely spoken since Cell's defeat. Piccolo was becoming worried about the boy, although he didn't show it. He watched Gohan often. Gohan was continuing with his studies, he seemed to be coming more and more fervent with them. Gohan knew Piccolo was there, but never indicated that he did know.

In fact, Gohan found himself not even caring. Finally, Piccolo got sick of the boy being a mute and flew to his house. He walked up to the front door, then hesitated.

He shuddered at the prospect of having to talk to the boy's mother. He pushed down his pride and knocked. The door opened and Chi Chi stood there. She didn't even wince at the green Namek's appearance.

"Uh, could I speak to Gohan?" Piccolo asked. Chi chi sighed and walked into the house. Piccolo waited patiently. She soon came back, Gohan behind her. Gohan was slightly pale and his eyes had lost a lot of their sparkle.

His hair was as unruly as ever and he was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with jeans. Chi-chi left them alone. Gohan looked up at his friend and master, and Piccolo winced at the turmoil that was swirling in the young man's eyes.

"Gohan. I want to take you somewhere. I am sure it will help you through this." Piccolo said and floated up a little. Gohan watched him a moment, sighed and followed. They flew for a while and then came to a waterfall. Piccolo's waterfall. Gohan's brows knitted.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked quietly. Piccolo gave him a small smile.

"To remind you. Watch the water. It starts off level, then falls and when it reaches the river, levels out again. Same goes for life." Piccolo said. Gohan watched the water. His eyes seemed to loose a little of their turmoil, but, he still didn't speak. He spun around and stared at the sky. Piccolo did the same.

"Something's coming." Piccolo said.

Deep in space, something glittered. It was heading towards Earth. It sort of looked like a saiyan pod, but it had weird wings on the side and it was a lot bigger. It was heading on a direct course with Earth.

Piccolo raced up the front of the waterfall and stopped at the top. Gohan came up beside him.

"There." Gohan said pointing at a silver spec in the sky. Piccolo focused on it. It was heading right for them. The silver speck got bigger and bigger, until it was the size of a moon. Gohan was staring at it, his eyes wide.

"It's evil." Piccolo stated. The silver spacecraft sped past them, and they raced after it. It landed in a cloud of dust, leaving a gigantic gouge mark in the ground behind it. Gohan and Piccolo landed nearby.

"Leave, Namekian. We wish to speak to the saiyan." a booming voice said from the ship. Piccolo frowned.

"Why?" Piccolo asked. No-on answered and then a purple light surrounded Gohan. He pushed, pulled, transformed into Super Saiyan 2, but could not break free. A beam of light shot out and knocked Piccolo away. Gohan yelled angrily but he couldn't do anything. The purple light pulled him up the ramp of the ship.

It was dark inside the ship and cold, freezing. Gohan rubbed his arms and his teeth chattered. Light finally reached his eyes and he looked around. The room was red, with a stairway in the centre. The purple light pushed him up the stairs. He came into the top room and it was dark blue and empty. The floor closed up behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Piccolo rubbed his head and sat up. The ship was still there, but Gohan was gone. He could sense the boy's ki inside the ship. Piccolo stood and brushed himself off. He needed to get in there. Something big was about to happen.

Gohan was released from the purple light and he looked around, his eyes crackling dangerously.

"Ah, the half-saiyan." a half metallic, half alien sounding voice said. "You are the one who defeated Cell, yes?" Gohan didn't reply, he was trying to pull open the door.

"Answer!" the voice yelled and a bolt of what looked like green lightning hit Gohan in the shoulder. Gohan spun around, his eyes furious.

"Yes." he replied, barely keeping his anger in check.

"Good. We have a proposition for you half-breed." the voice said. "I want you to help me."

"Help you do what?" Gohan asked. He was in no mood for this.

"Why, take over Earth. We had heard that you would sacrifice anyone to become the most powerful, even your father." the voice said matter-of-factly. Gohan's eyes flashed and a gold light sparked from him. His hair turned gold, his eyes went to a light turquoise and lightning crackled around him.

"Stuff it." Gohan muttered. He punched the wall, causing it to buckle.

"Wait!" the voice yelled. Gohan ignored it, even when the green lightning hit him again and again. He punched the wall again. This time it ripped, the metal screeching. The green lightning stung him on the back of the head, and then the voltage increased. Gohan's eyes narrowed and he placed a hand either side of the rip in the metal. He ripped the hole wide open and the lightning finally stopped.

There were burn marks all over his body. Gohan jumped through and landed on the ground. The lightning around him faded slightly as he powered down to first level super saiyan. Piccolo sighed in relief as Gohan walked towards him. Gohan seemed to be angrier than ever, especially in his super saiyan state.

Piccolo saw something slip out after Gohan. Gohan turned around and they saw an alien. It's body was hunched and it's spine stood out. The skin was pale, almost deathlike. It's fingernails stretched almost to it's knees. It's feet were long and drool dripped from it's fanged teeth. It's eyes were cold and bleak and it's nose was simply two openings in the centre of it's face.

"Saiyan. My proposal is still open even though you destroyed that wall." the alien said.

"I said, no." Gohan replied.

"No, you didn't. You said stuff it." the alien responded.

"Means the same thing." Gohan said.

"Namekian. Will you help us?" the alien asked. Piccolo looked at Gohan.

What's the proposal? Piccolo asked through their telepathic link.

To help him take over Earth. Gohan replied.

"Stuff it." Piccolo said. The alien sighed again.

"I guess I'll have to do it myself." the alien said and was gone in an instant. Gigantic white tendrils dug their way into the ground, uprooting the area Gohan and Piccolo were standing on. They floated into the air and Gohan glared angrily at the ship.

"This guy is starting to annoy me." Gohan said and put his hands together for a kamehameha wave.

"Kame…" Gohan started. The tendrils continued to rip the earth.

"Hame…" Gohan said louder. No reaction from the alien's ship.

"HA!" Gohan yelled sending a huge wave of blast energy at the silver ball. It hit dead on and smoke plumed into the air. Gohan let his hands drop.

"Good work, kid. Let's go." Piccolo said thinking that Gohan had done the job. Gohan stayed where he was.

"It didn't work." he said simply. The smoke cleared and the silver ship was indeed still there. Piccolo's eyes widened and Gohan floated to where he was standing side by side with his master. The tendrils stopped and suddenly retracted back into the ship, then an awful stench filled the air. It was like rotting meat. Gohan and Piccolo held their noses.

"What is that?" Piccolo said holding his nose. A loud bang came from inside the ship, then another. Something was coming out of the ship, something big. 


	3. Chapter 3

Up in the sky, beyond Earth and the Universe was a tall, dark-haired man. He was currently sleeping, drool hanging out the left side of his mouth. King Kai walked out of his home and looked over to where the man was asleep. He frowned and walked over.

"GOKU!" he yelled. The man jumped, his eyes bugging. He looked around wildly.

"What!" he asked. King Kai pointed at a crystal ball in his hand. Goku looked at it and saw Gohan. Goku smiled.

"Thanks King Kai, but, I'll wait to see Gohan again." Goku replied. King Kai frowned again.

"No, look again." he said. Goku did so and saw Piccolo standing next to Gohan.

"So?" Goku asked bemused. King Kai fumed.

"Look at what they're talking to!" he yelled. Goku looked and saw an ugly alien.

"He could use a makeover." Goku commented. King Kai sighed.

"Goku, that alien is one of the most powerful beings in the universe." King Kai explained.

"Oh. Gohan can take him." Goku said, yawned and lay down again. King Kai's eye twitched.

"Goku! You're going back down for a week. King Yemma requested it. Gohan and Piccolo can't do it alone." King Kai said. Goku sat up.

"When do I leave?" he asked excited. King Kai smiled.

"In an hour." he replied.

I'm coming Gohan. Goku thought.

Gohan held his breath, the power rating on this creature was unbelievable, not to mention the stench. It was alien, but, it was different.

It was huge.

It's skin was now gold and it's fingernails and fangs had retracted. It's eyes were clear and it wasn't hunched over anymore. Gohan set his teeth and drifted forward.

"You aren't taking over Earth." he said. The thing stared at him for a moment, then turned and began walking towards the nearest city.

"Oi! You walking fleshpit!" Gohan yelled, not happy about being ignored. The thing stopped and turned. Piccolo began sweating. Gohan didn't seem to be helping the situation.

"I have a name, half-breed. I am Bellva!" the creature said sounding ironically like Frieza.

"I have a name as well, Gohan. Oh and by the way, I don't care what your name is, you aren't taking over this planet! So, bugger off!" Gohan yelled. Bellva smiled, his nostrils flaring. Bellva disappeared and the reappeared right in front of Gohan. He snorted and then grabbed Gohan by the throat, or, he would have had Gohan still been there. He reappeared behind Bellva and crossed his arms, pure Vegeta style.

"I'll give you one more chance. Beat it." Gohan said, blue lightning dancing around his body.

"Don't think so Half-breed." the alien stated. Before Gohan could blink, he was hit with a powerful ki blast. Piccolo put his fingers to his forehead and in an instant had gathered the energy to perform his special move.

"Special beam cannon!" he yelled and sent the twisting blast straight at the enemy. It hit the creature's arm and blew it off. It growled and turned to face Piccolo. Gohan kicked Bellva from the back and sent him flying straight into his own ship. Piccolo fired powerful ki blasts at Bellva and Gohan joined in. They finally stopped and the smoke cleared. Bellva was gone and the ship was in ruins.

"He's still here! Somewhere!" Piccolo yelled in frustration. Gohan spun around and kicked out with all his might and succeeded in connecting with the energy he had been sensing.

"You really need to learn how to sneak." Gohan commented as Bellva got up from the rubble on the ground. Piccolo joined Gohan.

"It is true. You will stop at nothing to gain power!" Bellva yelled. Gohan's cheek twitched.

"Come off it." he said. Bellva stood and brushed off his backside.

"Your father must have been a hard one, but you did it." Bellva continued an ugly smile twisting his features.

"Shut up." Gohan said, his voice colder than the heart of the Atlantic. His hair lifted even higher off of the back of his neck, and the lightning shocks became stronger and more frequent.

"Ah, here we go. You could be a little fun after all. The Namekian, well, I think he'll have to die." Bellva suddenly regenerated his arm and sent a gigantic ki blast at Piccolo. Piccolo crossed his arms, trying to defend but knowing he would never be able to survive the attack, but the blast never hit. He looked up to see Gohan pouring his own blast into Bellva's, trying to push it back. Piccolo joined in, lending all the energy he could to Gohan's blast, for what good it did. Bellva was powerful and Piccolo knew who they needed. He looked to the sky for barely a second, then was back on task. 


	4. Chapter 4

Goku shook King Kai's hand, placed his fingers against his forehead and thought of where his son was. 

"Piccolo, move." Gohan said, his voice straining. Piccolo looked up, shocked. "The blast is too powerful. If we keep this up, we're just going to burn out. I'm going to have to let go." Piccolo frowned, clenched his fists and drifted away. Gohan let go of his blast, and covered himself in a blue glowing shield that Piccolo had never seen before.

The blast took over his whole body. Bellva laughed and Piccolo waited anxiously.

Goku arrived just as Gohan was swallowed by the ki blast. Goku's mouth dropped open and tears sprang to his eyes.

"Gohan!" he cried. Piccolo looked up and held up a hand signalling Goku to stop. Goku did so but not quite understanding why. The blast grew a little bigger and then seemed to be being sucked in by something on the inside. Bellva was laughing, but he quickly stopped when he saw what had happened.

Gohan was still in mid-air, he was still in one piece, but all the energy had gone. Gohan had sucked it up. Bellva growled.

"Miserable twerp." he commented. Gohan frowned, then flew full tilt at the gold creature. Gohan landed the first punch which sent Bellva into a mountain that was nearby. Goku floated over to Piccolo who was looking at him as though he had seen a ghost, although, technically he had.

"How did you get back here?" Piccolo asked. Goku smiled.

"King Yemma ordered it himself. I have a whole week. Gohan's doing well." Goku commented as Bellva flew past, soon followed by Gohan.

"He's been…quiet. Very quiet. Goku, you're his father, and I really have no say in this, but, I think Gohan, hmm, he's got too much pressure on him." Piccolo said as Bellva flew past again, Gohan hot on his heels.

"I agree Piccolo, but, that very first day, when Raditz came and Gohan showed his power, well, I don't think it's something he can escape. It's just something he has to deal with, like I have had to." Goku replied as Gohan yelled at Bellva. Piccolo nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose you're right. Maybe, I have never told anyone this and if you repeat it, being in the otherworld won't save you, but maybe I am the reason for this. I mean, if he hadn't learned to fight, then-"

"He wouldn't be alive today.' Goku finished. Piccolo looked around at Goku. Bellva yelled in pain in front of them but they ignored it.

"I was always,I... mean, I do regret not teaching Gohan how to fight, maybe we would have the bond that Gohan shares with you. But, Piccolo, Gohan is a great fighter thanks to you and I am… I am grateful." Goku said and turned back to the fight. It seemed as if Gohan was getting bored with this opponent.


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan threw Bellva past Piccolo. He knew his father was there but didn't acknowledge him for the simple reason he might lose concentration. Gohan yelled a battle cry and flew after the quick moving alien.

Gohan grabbed Bellva by the collar and slammed him into the mountain side, causing cracks to web out behind the alien with each blow. Gohan threw him back past Goku again. Gohan flew after him again.

"Wait, half-breed, time out." Bellva said. Gohan frowned, but stopped and floated in front of Bellva with his arms crossed.

"Think about it, ultimate power, a planet to rule. Come on. All saiyans want that." Bellva tempted. Gohan frowned and shook his head slowly.

"No." he said. Bellva's teeth gleamed as he smiled.

"Why? If you had this much power, you could bring your father back." Bellva offered. The idea tugged at the saiyan half his brain. Gohan frowned, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Dad's just over there." Gohan replied. Bellva looked up and smiled. He powered up a blast and shot it at Goku. It was black, and powerful and Gohan knew his Dad couldn't power up in time to bat it away.

Gohan shook his head, growled and disappeared and then reappeared in front of his father and batted the blast away. Goku almost gasped.

"Hey Dad." Gohan said and then blasted back to Bellva. Goku smiled. Gohan would win this despite what King Kai had said. Or, so Goku thought.

Gohan ripped Bellva's leg off with his own. Bellva screamed and flew backwards. He squeezed his eyes shut and the leg regenerated. Gohan growled and fired a few shots at Bellva.

"Ha ha, you missed." Bellva taunted. Gohan shook his head and pointed up. Bellva was under four of the balls, two were on either side and one below. Gohan clenched his fist and the balls slammed into Bellva. The smoke cleared and incredibly Bellva was still there.

"Die, won't you?" Gohan said.

"You first!" Bellva screamed as he sent a huge blast of energy at Gohan.

The ground began to shake and Piccolo looked down. His eyes bugged. There were white pods popping up everywhere. Goku followed Piccolo's gaze, and then his eyes bugged too.

"What are they?" Goku asked.

"Eggs. Those white tendrils must have planted them." Piccolo replied as he flew down. Goku followed him.

"Eww!" Goku exclaimed. Piccolo prodded one and it shook gently. They looked around as the heard Bellva scream. Gohan was slamming him into the ground. It seemed like Bellva had got a few hits in as Gohan's gi was ripped about the knees and chest. They turned back to the egg.

"We have to destroy it." Piccolo said. Goku looked confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's evil, I can sense it." Piccolo said quickly. Goku stepped back as Piccolo powered up a large ki energy ball. Piccolo yelled and sent the ball at the egg. Smoke plumed everywhere and Piccolo stepped back. The air cleared and the two fighters gasped as they saw the egg. It had not been harmed.

Gohan slammed his fist into Bellva again and again. The alien just would not die! Gohan was starting to get really annoyed. He rose into the air and stared down his nose at the creature.

"I've had enough of you." Gohan said. He held out a hand, palm facing towards Bellva's back. Lightning crackled down Gohan's fingers as he drew energy into a bright green ball. Gohan yelled, his voice rising as he drew in more energy. Bellva began to stir and Gohan growled and held our his hand and shot the beam at the alien. Bellva smiled, turned over and swallowed the energy.

He shook for a moment and Gohan let his green wave dissipate in his shock. Bellva took this moment of opportunity and blasted Gohan. He yelled and when the smoke cleared, blood was running freely from his forehead and his hands. Bellva smiled.

"You're going to die boy. Make a last request." he said. Gohan frowned and winced. His ribs were definitely broken and his gi was tattered.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one going to die, so make yours, while you still have the ability to use your mouth." Gohan growled falling into a fighting stance. Bellva smiled and licked his lips. 


	6. Chapter 6

Goku yelled in dismay as he saw Gohan disappear in the energy blast. Gohan's energy deteriorated for a moment, and then blasted upwards again.

"Goku, you really need to have more faith in Gohan." Piccolo said. Goku nodded.

"I'm just worried."

"Goku!" Piccolo yelled. Goku looked down quickly. The egg things were shaking and some were beginning to crack open. Weird little creatures started popping out. They looked like a cross between Cell, Bellva and the saiyan saiba men. Goku sweat dropped and scratched his head.

"Eww, creepy." he said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Piccolo said. The little creatures pulled out of their shells and looked around, their freaky little wings fluttering. They looked up at the two men and smirked.

Gohan felt all the little powers appear all around his father and Piccolo.

"What the?" he yelled. Bellva laughed.

"My eggs have hatched!" he cried. Gohan frowned.

"What are they?" he asked. Bellva laughed maniacally.

"My little creations. Great inventions they are. They have enough power to fight and have the same tricks as I do. Interesting huh? Incredibly dangerous, powerful, and like me, when they swallow pure energy, their power skyrockets. Just…like…mine." Bellva taunted.

I have to warn Piccolo. Gohan thought, the idea of using his link not even surfacing inside his mind. He was about to fly off when Bellva jumped in front of him.

"Uh, uh, uh." Bellva said wagging his finger. Gohan growled and yelled as his hair lifted higher off his head and the lightning began a pure wall around him. He disappeared and then slammed a fist into Bellva's gut sending him backwards. Gohan was on him in an instant and slammed his knee into Bellva's back sending him forward again.

"Kame…" he began pulling his hands back.

"Hame…HAAAA!" he yelled and the large blue blast headed straight for Bellva. Once again, Bellva twisted and swallowed the blast.

"This is nuts!" Gohan yelled as Bellva's power skyrocketed. Gohan frowned and gritted his teeth.

"I guess I'll just have to beat him the old fashioned way." Gohan said and blasted forward.

Piccolo flew backward as half of the little beasts flew after him. Goku had the other half.

Piccolo threw a few strong blasts at them, but just like Bellva they swallowed them, causing their power to skyrocket. Piccolo hit one and it flew into the ground. Goku was knocking the weird things everywhere. He had also discovered that the creatures could swallow the pure energy.

Goku pounded another thing and sent it into a nearby mountain. Goku looked around at where Gohan was. Bellva wasn't paying any attention to Goku's son though.

He was looking between Goku and Piccolo, as though sizing up a better opponent. He didn't get the chance. Gohan slammed into him, sending Bellva flying into the ground.

"Don't even think about them! You're dealing with me!" Gohan yelled as yellow flames erupted around his body. Goku smiled proudly and smacked a mini Bellva thing away.

"Gohan, finish him!" yelled Piccolo. Goku looked around and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Piccolo…Gohan is." Goku stated. He punched another mini. Piccolo fired a ki blast at some advancing beasts and shook his head.

"He's playing with him." Piccolo responded and then flew over to Goku. Bellva turned towards them from his position on the ground. Gohan gave Piccolo a quick glance.

"I can't." The boy said, "I have to beat him up, I can't just blast him. He has regenerative capabilities just like you." Piccolo frowned and growled. Gohan slammed a fist into Bellva's gut, while every now and again Goku and/or Piccolo would knock out a mini. Bellva looked between Piccolo and Gohan quickly. He stood up and began powering up a large ki blast. It was black as night and a red glow lit the centre of it.

"The…power!" Piccolo ground out. Bellva was holding it towards Gohan. Gohan braced himself. Goku was suddenly pulled away by 4 minis and found himself fighting pretty hard to get away from them again. Bellva licked his lips again. It didn't fly at Gohan, it flew at Piccolo. Gohan was stunned. Piccolo's eyes widened and his teeth ground together and as the glow intensified, Piccolo resigned to this being his death. He wouldn't run away. He crossed his arms over his chest and covered his face. He heard Goku yell at him, but Piccolo didn't understand what had been said. He sighed as memories flashed through his head. Mostly of Gohan and himself spending time together.He wished he had had more of a chance, but, it was over now. 


	7. Chapter 7

Gohan knew what he had to do. He knew. It was why Bellva had done this. To rid himself of Gohan.

Piccolo felt the energy draw closer but, just as it was about to hit, a shadow fell across him. Piccolo looked up quickly. It was Gohan. He stood between the energy ball and himself.

"Gohan! Move!" Piccolo yelled desperately. He could almost see Gohan's smile even though the boy was facing the other way.

"No." Gohan replied. The blast hit and Gohan screamed as the blast ripped his gi and burned him. Pain beyond pain, wave after wave of it slammed through Gohan's body. His mouth stretched wide, and his eyes closed hard.

Piccolo screamed and tears ran down his cheeks, then the explosion ceased. Piccolo looked up as the smoke cleared. Gohan was still there, but he was shaking and his energy was draining fast.

"G-Gohan?" Piccolo whispered. Gohan fell, his hair black again. Piccolo caught the boy before he hit the ground and laid him on the soil carefully.

"P-piccolo. I had to." Gohan said quietly. He was obviously in a lot of pain, but he was calm. "Déjà vu, huh?"

"Yeah, kid." Piccolo said remembering when he had saved Gohan from Nappa's blast. Gohan's eyes drooped. Goku landed beside him, worry showing clearly in his face.

"Hey…Dad. Guess I'll be there when you come back, eh?" Gohan joked. Goku smiled sadly.

"Look after Mum, and Goten please Piccolo." Gohan muttered, " Love you Dad, love you…Piccolo." and then Gohan's eyes closed, his body stopped twitching and his breathing stopped. There was silence except for Bellva's laughing. Goku looked up at the sky.

"Vegeta and Krillin are coming." he said quietly. Piccolo shook his head and stood, purple waves of energy were rippling off of his body. He was mad, very mad. He knew he could wish Gohan back, but it didn't stop the boy's death from hurting.

Goku stayed at Gohan's side, but, braced himself as the ground shook and then began breaking up. Goku wasn't about to stop Piccolo from beating Bellva. Already Goku could sense that Piccolo's power had increased by at least half.

Piccolo's cape disintegrated in his power and his helmet flew off of his head, leaving a crater where it hit the ground. He blasted towards where Bellva was, who was watching and laughing.

"Laugh at this!" Piccolo yelled and slammed his fist into Bellva's cheek so hard that Bellva's head snapped around and he was facing backwards. Goku's eyes went wide.

"Wow." he said and then looked around as Vegeta and Krillin landed beside him. Vegeta seemed to be staring at Gohan's body but was trying not to show it, and also trying to hold back tears.

"The brat…died, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. His voice was a little croaky, but only a little. Goku nodded. Krillin looked upset about Gohan's death, but then also happy to see Goku there.

"You're a little late if you're looking for a fight. Piccolo's taking the guy down." Goku said, still reluctant to leave Gohan's body in case anything should happen to it. Goku suddenly started looking around.

"They're gone!" he said loudly. Vegeta scowled.

"What are you on about Kakarot?" the shorter saiyan asked.

"The little mini, weird things." Goku said narrowing his eyes. Krillin pointed over Goku's head to where Piccolo was currently smashing the hell out of Bellva. The little minis were watching the match. Goku nodded and stood.

"Watch over Gohan for me Krillin." Goku asked.

"But, Goku, G-" Krillin started but he was silenced by a vehement glare from Vegeta.

"Vegeta, help me destroy those little freaks." Goku said and flew towards the group of tiny aliens. Vegeta followed and Krillin stood guard over Gohan's body as he was asked. 


	8. Chapter 8

Piccolo slammed his knee up into Bellva's gut and then elbowed the alien in the spine. He rammed his fist into Bellva's face and spun him around and then kicked him into the sky. Piccolo shot after the ugly alien and then when he had passed the ascending creature, he stopped and held his leg up, ready to slam it down on Bellva's stomach, which he did when the alien got close enough. Bellva was sent into the ground.

Piccolo could sense Vegeta and Krillin but he didn't care. Nothing mattered, only the vengeance that Piccolo felt. He pounded his fist over and over again into Bellva's gut, each time making the crater in the ground deeper and deeper.

Finally, Piccolo got a reward for his efforts as Bellva first grunted, then screamed with each hammer of Piccolo's fist or foot.

A deep violet light was surrounding Piccolo now, and the air was hot with friction. He jumped up and then came down, planting both feet into Bellva's gut, hard. Bellva screamed, but, as Piccolo was moving so fast, the alien didn't have time to regenerate any of his wounds.

Piccolo pulled Bellva out of the crater and held him up by the throat. He slammed his knee up into Bellva's gut again and then punched the ugly alien in the face over and over again. He grabbed Bellva's arm and swung him up and around then slammed his back into the ground.

"You think this is pain? I haven't even begun yet." Piccolo whispered viciously, his fangs bared.

Goku kicked another mini out of the way and actually managed to blast it without the creature gaining power from the blast. Vegeta was having similar luck and was able to blast a few more of the beasts.

Goku had powered up to Super Saiyan and was kicking the creatures around as though they were nothing. Goku was both shocked, amazed and even a little amused by Piccolo's anger at Gohan's death.

It proved that Gohan was indeed special to Piccolo. Goku smiled as he flung a monster around over his head. It also gave Goku a slight pang. It also proved that perhaps Piccolo had spent more time with Gohan than Goku had. Goku shook the selfish thought out of his head.

I love Gohan, Goku thought as he and Vegeta got closer, I want him to be as happy as he can be.

"What's the matter, Vegeta?" Goku called with a wry smile. "You seem to be fighting more violently than usual!"

"Gohan was a great warrior Kakarot! His death must be avenged!" Vegeta called back as he snapped the neck of another mini monster. Goku nodded.

"Piccolo seems to be doing just that!" Goku called back and Vegeta and Goku swung two of the monsters together and destroyed them.

Piccolo was alternating between kick to the gut and a punch to the face. He did this about 20 times and then slammed his knee into Bellva so hard, that a hole appeared.

Piccolo, without realising it, was actually defeating Bellva. He threw all his weight into the next kick which sent Bellva into a nearby mountain. Piccolo sped after him and decided to try a blast again.

He powered up as the rocks settled and held out his hands towards Bellva's inert body. The blast was dark purple and lightning zapped around it as it got larger and larger until it was about the size of 3 kamehameha waves.

Piccolo let it go and hoped against hope that it would succeed. It did. Piccolo felt Bellva's energy drain and then heard the scream as the explosion took place. It was high and piercing and Piccolo smiled. Bellva was defeated, and Earth was saved, but at what personal cost?

Piccolo landed on the ground, his gi ripped about the knees and his shoes tattered. The smoke cleared and Piccolo could not sense Bellva anyway. Another good sign was the fact that the minis had died as well. They were all gone. Piccolo looked to the sky.

"I did it. I did it for you Gohan." he said and then collapsed, fatigue finally taking over his body. 


	9. Chapter 9

Goku and Vegeta landed beside Gohan's body.

"Chi-chi needs to know." Goku said. Vegeta and Krillin stiffened.

"Ah, yeah. You can do it Vegeta." Krillin said.

"Are you nuts? I'm going back to Bulma, she doesn't swing frying pans at my head every time she sees me." Vegeta said and blasted off.

"Thanks for your help!" Goku yelled after him. Vegeta stopped and turned.

"The Namek's collapsed!" Vegeta called back and then flew off into the sunset. Goku quickly looked over to the battlefield. He flew over and found Piccolo lying on the ground.

"Piccolo?" Goku asked quietly. Piccolo's eyes opened tiredly and he frowned just a little.

"Goku, I was sleeping." Piccolo said, his voice a low growl. Goku smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry. Just checking on you. How do you feel?"

"I've been better."

"You really kicked Bellva's butt. Thankyou." Goku said. Piccolo nodded and gave Goku a small smile and then fell asleep again. Goku let him rest and flew back to where Gohan's body was. Krillin was staring at Goku for some reason.

"What's wrong Krillin?" Goku asked.

"Your halo, it's gone." Krillin said.

"Yeah Dad." Gohan's voice echoed through their heads.

"Gohan!" Goku exclaimed. Gohan laughed.

"King Kai's pretty awesome."

"I like your son Goku." King Kai said. "King Yemma got sick of you going in and out, so he made you live again."

"Oh. Thank him for me." Goku said scratching his head with a goofy smile.

"Dad, King Kai's agreed to train me how to do the spirit bomb and kao-ken. Cool, huh?" Gohan said excitedly. Goku smiled.

"Yeah. Good luck with Bubbles and Gregory."

"Huh?"

"You'll see. So, King Kai got his planet back, huh?"

"Yeah. Apparently he won it from West Kai, or something."

"Ha ha ha. Good on him. West Kai is really full of himself."

"Well, I hate to break this up but, I am getting really tired." King Kai interrupted.

"Dad, I guess I'll see you when you wish me back."

"Gohan, wait!" Krillin yelled. "I'll miss you little buddy."

"Relax Krillin, I'll be back in no time." Gohan replied. Goku looked across at where Piccolo was. He was sitting up, and his mouth was moving so Goku knew Gohan was now talking to his mentor. Goku smiled.

Piccolo looked up as Gohan's voice entered his head.

"Hey Piccolo. Are you okay?" Gohan asked. Piccolo smiled.

"Yeah kid. I'm fine…now." the Namek responded with a smile. Gohan laughed.

"Awww, Piccolo, stop making fun." he said. There was a pause, "I really miss you."

"Me too, kid."

"See ya."

"Gohan! I-I love you too, kid." Piccolo said. He suddenly had a mental picture of Gohan smiling and waving. Piccolo smiled and let a tear slide down his cheek. 


	10. Chapter 10

1 year passed.

Chi-chi fainted on hearing about Gohan's death right after she woken up from fainting about Goku's return. The Dragonballs were found.

"Eternal Dragon! We summon you by your name…SHENRON!" Bulma said raising her hands into the air. The sky darkened, the balls glowed and a beam of yellow light came down from the sky. It flickered and then turned into a large and fiercesome dragon. It beared down on them, it's red eyes glowing.

"You have two wishes. Tell me and I shall grant them." the dragon boomed.

"We would like to use our first wish to bring Gohan back to life and our second to bring him back to Earth." Goku called.

"It shall be done." the dragon said and it's eyes glowed. Gohan appeared beside them and there was a moment of silence as the dragon disappeared and the sky cleared once more. Everyone stared at Gohan and Gohan stared back. Chi-chi was the first to rush forward and hug her son.

"Gohan! I've missed you! Oh, my baby!" she said. Gohan laughed and hugged her back.

"I've missed you too Mum." he said. Goku slapped his son on the back and then was surprised as Gohan spun around and hugged his father. Goten squealed and rushed forward.

"Big brover, you're back." he said and hugged Gohan's leg. Gohan knelt down and hugged his little brother.

"Wow. You've really grown." Gohan said. Goten giggled. Gohan stood up, and Krillin walked forward.

"Welcome back." Krillin said. Gohan grinned.

"Brat, we train this afternoon." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta. He cried when he got home after you died." Bulma said with a wry smile at Vegeta. Everyone laughed and Vegeta scowled even more.

"Let's go home." Vegeta said to Bulma. She grinned, and nodded. She picked up Trunks and Vegeta picked her up. They blasted off towards capsule corp. Chi-chi leaned against Goku and Gohan waved Krillin and Vegeta and everyone else off.

Goku picked up Goten and rested him on his shoulders and then picked up Chi-chi in his arms. He began to fly off but stopped when Gohan didn't follow.

"Gohan?" he asked. Gohan smiled.

"Go ahead. I'll be there soon." he said. He had noticed that Piccolo hadn't come forward. The Namek was actually in the shadow. Gohan walked over.

"Piccolo." Gohan said. Piccolo nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin' kid. Just glad to see you back." Piccolo responded finally stepping out of the shadows.

"Yeah. The training with King Kai was really cool, but, I kinda missed hanging around with you." Gohan said. Piccolo smiled.

"Yeah, me too kid." Piccolo said. There was a moment of silence. Gohan looked up at the tall alien.

"I would give my life up again, gladly, if it would save you." he said. Piccolo was stunned for a moment and then he hugged Gohan.

"I would give my life again for you too Gohan." Piccolo said and let Gohan go. He ruffled Gohan's hair. Gohan grinned and flew off.

"See you tomorrow Piccolo. We'll see how much stronger you are!" Gohan called and then disappeared into the sky. Piccolo watched his best friend go.

"See ya Gohan." he said.

A rare jewel is something you find once in a lifetime. Gohan was Piccolo's rare jewel and no matter how far apart they got in terms of distance, he always would be.

The end 


End file.
